Farewell
by RYCBAR24601
Summary: During Sam's medical treatment after her return to Stargate Command after the injuries she received during the events of Line in the Sand she nearly dies and has a conversation with an old friend.


_Just a short one-shot I thought of. I hope you enjoy, I would love your reviews. Also if you have any ideas or prompts fell free to message me._

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter had faced death many times during her time with Stargate Command. She had been taken host by a goa'uld symbiote, taken over by an alien entity; but this time was different…this time she faced a more earthly death. Yes, the weapon that caused her injuries was alien, but it might as well have been a 19th century musket the way the energy blast ripped its way through her abdomen.<p>

Dr. Lam was doing everything she could to repair the damage. Luckily Mitchell had prevented any great amount of blood loss and now Sam was facing the not so pretty fate that soliders had faced in years past when intestinal ruptures leaked causing a ripe opportunity for infection but luckily science had advanced a bit in the past 100 years.

The loud beeping of a machine interrupted the otherwise quiet operating room.

"Blood pressure is dropping we are losing her…get a crash cart over here right away!"

* * *

><p>Sam opened her eyes and grunted, recalling the events of the past hours. The last she remembered the cloaking device's range was being extended to the rest of the village. But by the looks of it she wasn't in a that village anymore. She was laying in a bed in the hospital located in Stargate Command, medical machines buzzing in the background. The sounds of heels clicked on the concrete floor. Sam pushed herself up, the previous pain in her abdomen that had tortured her for hours had subsided to nothing but a dull ache.<p>

"Janet!"

"Hi Sam, it is good to see you."

Sam blinked, she had been shot in the stomach, not the head. Yet somehow her previous doctor and best friend who had been deceased for the past 3 years was standing in front of her like no time had passed.

"Janet" Sam said again, less surprised and more saddened as she remembered the trauma of her loss, "how?…you are…"

"Dead?…yes" Janet replied.

"Does that mean I'm…?" Sam questioned, she had been expecting it, made all the possible arrangements that one can make while laying hidden out of phase with a fellow solider but it still came as a bit of a shock.

"Dead…well that is still to be determined. You are putting up quite a fight as usual, I would expect nothing less. Science is on your side."

"What do you mean by that…where am I?" Sam said trying to get up, suddenly doubting the benevolence of this place and situation. She had been manipulated before.

"That is something only you know…what do you think this is?"

"Some sort of hallucination…dream state?" Sam questioned.

"Inside your own mind?"

"Well that makes the most sense, logically. I've had a lot of morphine, internal bleeding is bound to be a problem at this point. If I'm not dead, I'm simply unconscious…living in my mind."

"Yes that would certainly make the most sense…logically."

"Therefore you aren't really Janet, you are my unconscious's realization of Janet. It would make sense that this is what I would construct as I am dying. I've almost died in this place times before…you always brought me back."

"Don't count yourself out of this game yet Sam…you're a fighter."

"You were too…a fighter and a healer."

"Sometimes things happen Sam…not everyone can be saved."

"I miss you Janet."

Janet simply looked on.

"And Cassie misses you too…she has grown beautifully. Still as curious as the day we brought her through the gate."  
>"You are going to be okay Sam…."<p>

"Goodbye Janet." Sam said, sensing the time in whatever this place was was almost at an end.

"Goodbye Sam."

* * *

><p>"Sam…Sam…" Doctor Lam's voice sounded as if it was breaking through a haze.<p>

Sam opened her eyes slowly, the light seemed to pierce through…and the pain in her abdomen was no longer dull anymore.

"What happened…"Sam asked.

"The Ori Weapon blasted through you that is what happened…but don't worry I put everything back together. Well everything except your appendix but I doubt you will miss that. I'll be honest with you, it won't be a short recovery, but I do expect a full recovery."  
>"Thank you Doctor."<p>

"You did good Sam…but we almost lost you there for a while. We are glad to have you back with us."

"Glad to be back."


End file.
